La liberté
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Au lieu d'être un Nomade de l'Air, l'Avatar Aang vient au monde au tant que Maitre du Feu. Après 20 ang de fuite, Aang se fait passé pour un Maitre de l'Air au près de ses amis tout en cachant aux yeux de tous qui il est vraiment. Mais arrivera-t-il à cacher ses origines ? Surtout qu'il doit cacher que son père n'est autre que...Ozai, le Seigneur du Feu !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Pour aujourd'hui, ma toute première histoire sur Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air !**

**J'ai déjà lu des histoires où l'Avatar renaît dans la Nation du Feu, mais ils mettent toujours que c'est Zuko qui devient le nouvel Avatar ! Et je n'ai encore jamais lu une histoire où c'est Aang qui naît en tant que Maître du Feu ! Surtout qu'il soit de la Famille Royal ! J'imagine que je serais la première.**

**Je précise qu'au lieu de 100 ans, Aang restera enfermé 20 ans dans l'iceberg. **

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 19 )**

**La liberté**

**Chapitre 1: La naissance d'un prince**

_Il faisait chaud et humide, rien d'étonnant à cela, il faisait toujours chaud dans la Nation du Feu. Mais en cette soirée d'été, au Palais Royal, tous les occupants, qu'ils soient nobles ou de simples serviteurs, fêtaient tous ensembles un heureux événement: le premier enfant du second Prince Ozai et de la Princesse Ursa allait naître !_

_La naissance de cette enfant était très attendue depuis que les Sages du Feu avaient prédit que l'union de la petite-fille de l'Avatar Roku et du fils du Seigneur Azulon __donneraient naissance à une puissante lignée ! Dans tous les cas, fille ou garçon, cet enfant avait déjà de grand espoir placé sur__ lui._

_Dans une partie du palais, 3 hommes attendaient devant une porte faite en marbre rouge._

_Le premier était un homme assez âgé, il s'agissait de l'actuel Seigneur du Feu Azulon. Et à ses côtés, ses 2 fils: le Prince Héritier Iroh et le second prince Ozai. Les 3 membres de la Famille Royal attendaient patiemment depuis près de 13h devant la porte, attendant que la femme d'Ozai, Ursa, accouche de leur premier enfant. _

_Pendant ces longues heures, le silence régnait entre les 3 hommes, pas une parole n'était échangée, les seules choses qui venaient troubler ce silence étaient les serviteurs qui venaient de temps-en-temps pour s'assurer que leurs dirigeants n'avaient besoins de rien, et les hurlements de douleur pousser par Ursa de l'autre côté de la porte. _

_C'était une énorme épreuve pour la jeune femme, à seulement 20 ans, elle devait mettre au monde une vie, ce qui la terrifiée ! En plus de la douleur insupportable, elle avait tellement peur de ne pas réussir à mettre au monde son enfant. Surtout quand 3 mois au paravent, sa belle-sœur Phaonis est morte en mettant au monde son fils Lu Ten. _

_Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les hurlements d'Ursa cessa. Cela attira l'attention des 3 Maîtres du Feu. 14 heures étaient passées, l'accouchement devait être terminé normalement._

_C'est seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une sage-femme. Cette dernière salua respectueusement les membres de la Famille Royal de la Nation du Feu, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement fière de ce qui s'est passé._

_« Tout s'est bien passé Prince Ozai, la Princesse Ursa et le bébé vont bien. Félicitation à vous, c'est un garçon en bonne santé. » annonça-elle joyeusement au second Prince. _

_Ce dernier prit un moment avant de ce rendre vraiment compte de l'information, finalement, un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres à la nouvelle. Sans dire un mot, le second Prince de la Nation du Feu passa le pas de la porte afin d'aller voir sa femme et l'enfant._

_Pendant toute la nuit, tous les habitants de la Nation du Feu firent la fête, des spectacles étaient organisés, des banquets étaient édifiés, l'alcool coulait à flot, les gens chantaient et dansaient, qu'ils soient nobles ou simples civiles ! En cette nuit d'été, le 68 APG, tous fêtaient la naissance d'un nouveau membre de la Famille Royal: la venue au monde du Prince Aang, fils du second Prince Ozai !_

_Au fur et à mesure que les années sont passées, on ne savait que très peu de chose sur ce Prince, juste qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche à la Maîtrise du Feu avec son cousin Lu Ten, qu'il était sociable avec tout le monde, peu importe son rang et qu'il était très souriant._

_Mais bien sûr...personne ne savait se qu'il vivait vraiment..._

_Il s'entraînait sans relâche...mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour son père..._

_Il était toujours souriant et gentil avec tout le monde...mais cela agaçait son père..._

_Il était pacifique, ne voulait jamais blesser quiconque...ce qui rendait son père fou de rage..._

_Le jeune Prince se revoyait encore ce soir là, quand il participa à l'Agni Kai pour l'honneur, mais quand il se retourna et qu'il fit face à cet homme !...et au dernier mot qu'il lui dit...les mêmes mots qu'il lui répétait depuis sa naissance..._

_« Tu es indigne d'être mon fils. »_

Aang se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui avec panique. Il ce força à se calmer quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade et de grosses gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur tout son corps.

_...Encore ce cauchemar..._ songea tristement Aang. Cela faisait 20 ans, 20 ans que ses souvenirs venaient hanter ses rêves. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis.

Quand Aang avait 12 ans, il dévoila accidentellement sa Maîtrise de l'Air face à son père dans un Agni Kai, dévoilant aussi son statu d'Avatar. Après cela, son père voulu l'utiliser comme une arme, mais Aang décida de s'enfuir la nuit même, espérant ne jamais revoir _cet homme _!

Mais durant ça fugue, il passa près d'un océan déchaîné par la tempête et fût aspiré par les vagues ! Mais heureusement, son corps se mit dans l'État Avatar et parvint à survivre en transformant l'eau autour de lui en glace, l'emprisonnant dans un iceberg.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Aang se réveilla...dans un Temple de l'Air ! Et des choses fluorescentes dans l'air se sont approchées, les choses ont commencé à se transformer et à prendre une forme humaine sous ses yeux ébahi, surtout quand à leurs vêtements, leurs crânes rasés et les tatouages de flèches sur leurs têtes, Aang n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître des Nomades de l'Air ! Cette découverte le choqua encore plus, après tout, tous les Nomades sont morts bien avant sa naissance !

Mais ses derniers se présentèrent au jeune garçon, lui expliquant qu'ils étaient les esprits des défunts Nomades de l'Air, qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans un Temple, mais dans son propre esprit après s'être mis dans l'État Avatar. Mais surtout, la raison de leurs présence: Aang était l'Avatar, il devait mettre fin à cette guerre qui durait depuis presque 100 ans, et pour cela, il devait apprendre les quatre éléments, mais malheureusement, il ne restait plus un seul Nomade à cause de la Nation du Feu. C'est pour cela que leurs esprits étaient avec lui, pour lui enseigner la Maîtrise de l'Air !

Pendant les vingt années qui ont suivi, Aang avait apprit à maîtriser à la perfection sa Maîtrise de l'Air au côté de ces nombreux Maîtres. Mais comme son corps était coincé dans un iceberg, il ne grandissait absolument pas, il avait toujours la taille d'un enfant de 12 ans, mais finalement, cela lui était utile, quand il arriverait à sortir de sa prison de glace, il pourrait facilement ce fondre dans la masse, personne ne pourrait se douter que c'était lui le fils d'Ozai. Personne n'aurait même besoin de savoir qu'il était un Maître du Feu tout court.

En plus d'avoir apprit la Maîtrise de l'Air, les esprits des Nomades lui apprirent leurs coutumes et cultures, ainsi que leur histoire. Peut après avoir commencé son entraînement, Aang décida qu'il deviendrait un véritable fils de l'Air !

Il commença par se débarrasser de ses vêtements portant l'emblème de la Nation du Feu, ensuite, il laissa les esprits lui raser totalement la tête, et quand les esprits l'ont jugé suffisamment habile dans sa Maîtrise de l'Air, ils lui tatouèrent la tête, le dos, les bras et les jambes de flèches bleues.

Aang soupira, cela remonte il y a bien longtemps. Voulant s'aérer un peu, le jeune garçon sortie de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. D'ici, il avait une vue globale sur le Temple de l'Air, la nuit sombre sur le Temple avec pour seule lumière, la lune haute dans le ciel dégagé, était un spectacle magnifique. Aang eut un grand sourire à cela, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de cette vue.

Mais malheureusement, cette vue n'allait pas durer encore longtemps...

Aang baissa tristement la tête à cette pensée. Le Temple était dans son esprit et une fois qu'il sortirait de l'iceberg, il ne reviendrait pas. Il faudra qu'il assume ses fonctions en temps qu'Avatar.

Le jeune garçon grimaça un peu à cela, il voulait mettre fin à cette horrible guerre qu'avait causé son arrière-grand-père Sozin, mais...il avait peur...

Pas parce qu'il avait le destin du monde sur ses épaules, même s'il ne pouvait nier que ça lui mettait beaucoup de pression, mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait le plus. Ce qui le terrorisait le plus était...de revoir sa famille...

Instinctivement, Aang s'écarta de la fenêtre et aller se mettre devant un grand miroir se trouvant dans la chambre. Le jeune garçon regarda son reflet un instant, il était habitué à sa nouvelle apparence après toutes ces années, mais parfois, cela lui arrivait de ce revoir dès années en arrière à travers ce reflet. De ce revoir avec ses anciens vêtements rouges, symbole de son appartenance à la Nation du Feu, ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressemblait presque plus à ce garçon, seul son visage et ses grands yeux gris qui semblaient parfois marrons n'avaient pas changé. Mais les faits étaient là, il n'était plus Aang, le Prince de la Nation du Feu. Il était maintenant Aang, le dernier Maître de l'Air.

Aang soupira, c'était difficile d'oublier celui qu'il a été, il y a des jours où il y arrivait, mais d'autre non, et même si il n'y pensait pas, ses rêves revenaient lui rappeler avec force ce qu'il refusait de penser...et ces mots...

_« Tu es indigne d'être mon fils. »_

Aang frissonna en repensant aux mots de son rêve, les mots que lui disait chaque jour Ozai...

Le jeune garçon secoua frénétiquement la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Avant de commencer son entraînement avec les Nomades, Aang s'était promit d'aller de l'avant et qu'il ne laisserait pas son passé l'affecter...mais cela était une promesse pratiquement impossible à tenir pour lui. Ses rêves continuaient de le hanter, et quand il sortirait de cet iceberg, il ne sait que trop bien qu'il devrait refaire face à sa famille...

Aang soupira une nouvelle fois, non, le passé n'était pas près à le laisser aller de l'avant. Étant emprisonné dans la glace, le jeune garçon ignorait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, et ce soir encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa famille. Son cousin Lu Ten allait-il bien ? Se souvenait-il de leur promesse de se revoir ? Son oncle Iroh était-il encore dans l'armée ? Était-il en colère contre lui pour s'être enfuis sans lui dire au revoir ? Son grand-père Azulon avait-il trépassé ? Son oncle était-il devenu à son tour le Seigneur du Feu ? Sa mère pensait-elle à lui ? Avait-elle compris son immense erreur envers lui ? Ozai avait-il des regrets ? Non, ça dernière question était faite de trop d'illusion, jamais son père n'avait regretté un seul mot de ce qu'il lui disait, au bout de 20 ans, cela n'avait sûrement pas changé. Pour lui, il avait toujours été une honte, et encore plus quand il a compris que c'était lui le nouvel Avatar.

L'ancien Prince regarda une dernière fois son reflet avant de retourner dans son lit. Dans quelques jours, il pourra enfin sortir de l'iceberg, et commencer son rôle en temps qu'Avatar.

Mais voir son reflet était un autre violent rappel: peu importe l'apparence qu'il avait maintenant, il ne voyait dans ce miroir qu'un Prince déchu qui essayait par tous les moyens de fuir son passé...

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Je précise bien qu'Aang n'a jamais connu Zuko et Azula, puisqu'il est parti avant leurs naissances. Je développerais plus le passé d'Aang dans les chapitres à venir.**

**D'après-vous, comment va ce passer la rencontre d'Aang avec Katara et Sokka ?**

**Comment Aang fera pour vivre avec son passé ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais pas de panique, je suis là !**

**Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

**Lyra D Lupa Scamander: Je suis ravie que cela t'ai plu.**

**Auriane07: Voici la suite.**

**Yohana: Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, et merci encore beaucoup pour ton aide !**

**MlleL: Elle est là.**

**Mirage du Cheshire: La voici, mais désolée si elle n'est pas longue.**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 19 )**

**La liberté**

**Chapitre 2: Sorti de l'iceberg**

Tout était noir. Il pouvait sentir son corps bouger tout seul, il ne ressentait absolument pas le froid autour de lui, mais il se sentait engourdit, c'était la première fois en 20 ans que son corps se remettait à bouger. Il pouvait entendre des voix, 2 s'il faisait bien attention, une qui devait être celle d'une femme, et l'autre était plus masculine. C'était sûrement eux qui avait ouvert l'iceberg dans lequel était enfermé.

Aang se sentait revenir à lui, se libérant enfin de l'État Avatar après toutes ses années. Mais tout cela était trop pour son corps encore trop engourdi, il finit par s'écrouler et se laissa glisser sur la petite pente de glace.

**Un peu plus loin, sur un bateau de la Nation du Feu**

Un immense vaisseau de lumière bleu allant jusqu'au ciel pouvait être clairement aperçu par un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux noirs attaché en queue-de-cheval, possédant des yeux dorés et une cicatrise rouge recouvrant la totalité de son œil gauche, le fermant presque.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais. » murmura pour lui-même adolescent aux cheveux sombres. Il se retourna vers un homme d'un certaine âge qui jouait seul face à une petite table basse, il avait lui aussi les cheveux attaché en queue-de-cheval, mais sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient gris. Ils portaient tous les 2 des vêtements rouges, signe de leurs appartenances à la Nation du Feu « Vous réalisé ce que cela signifie mon oncle ?! »

« Je ne pourrais pas finir ma partie ? » demanda l'oncle du jeune homme, même s'il savait que c'était sûrement une évidence, il reconnaissait très bien la flamme de détermination qui brûlait dans les yeux de son neveu quand il la voyait.

« Ça veut dire que mes recherches seront bientôt terminés. » répondit avec assurance le Prince Zuko en regardant avec détermination le vaisseau lumineux, sans faire attention à la réponse farfelue de son oncle.

Pour toute réponse, son oncle Iroh soupira de lassitude, tout en continuant sa partie comme-ci de rien n'était. Zuko s'irrita en voyant que son oncle paternel ne le prenait clairement pas au sérieux « Ce vaisseau lumineux viens d'une source incroyablement puissante, c'est sûrement-lui ! » insista le jeune homme à la cicatrise.

« Ou une simple émanation des Feux Célestes. » le contra calmement le vieil homme « Nous avons déjà emprunté cette route plusieurs fois Prince Zuko. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enflammes de cette façon pour un rien. » tenta Iroh pour essayer de calmer le caractère impulsif de son neveu, il lui montra la petite table base « Viens t'asseoir, profite d'une bonne tasse de Thé au Jasmin, il t'apportera le calme et la sérénité. »

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement vers son oncle et cria avec colère « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre tisane soporifique ! J'ai besoin de capturer l'Avatar ! » Zuko regarda plus haut vers la salle de pilotage « Timonier ! Capte sur cette lumière ! » ordonna-t-il en pointant vers le vaisseau lumineux qui commençait doucement à disparaître.

Son oncle le regarda sans aucune émotions et mis sa dernière pièce en main sur la table. Mais le vieil homme ressenti une incroyable puissance de vent venir dans leur direction.

Iroh se figea pendant quelques secondes, avant de regarder vers vaisseau de lumière qui avait maintenant disparu, une boule de chagrin vint lui nouer l'estomac, tendit qu'il regardait l'horizon avec espoir, ses pensées se dirigeant vers un petit garçon plein de vie qui était disparue depuis maintenant 20 ans.

_...est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?_

**Vers l'iceberg**

Aang n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passait. Au froid qui l'entourait, il était sûr d'être toujours au Pôles Sud, mais la sensation de se retrouver dans le monde réel après toutes ses années étaient un peu inconfortable. Quand il était encore dans son esprit, toutes les sensations qu'il avait quand il touchait et ressentait son environnement, la sensation était diminuée, alors que là, la sensation était multiple ! Tout cela d'un coup, ce n'était pas agréable, mais pas désagréable non-plus d'être de-nouveau dans son corps.

Il pouvait sentir quelqu'un lui tapoter la tête avec un objet, ça le fit presque grimacer.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » s'écria de colère une voix féminine qui éloigna l'objet de sa tête. Cette même personne le retourna doucement sur le dos et le redressa tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Cette chaleur était une sensation agréable pour le jeune garçon, il avait rarement eu de contact physique avec quiconque au cours de sa vie.

Commençant à ouvrir difficilement les yeux, Aang vit le visage d'une magnifique jeune fille à la peu basanée, au grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns. Celle-ci lui sourit, en voyant qu'il reprenait conscience.

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Désolée que le chapitre soit aussi court, mais j'étais en manque de temps.**

**D'après-vous, comment Aang va réagir face à Sokka et Katara ?**

**Que va-t-il faire par la suite ?**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
